La couleur des ailes du papillon
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Etre amoureux de l'idole du lycée quand on s'appelle Koyama Keiichiro et qu'on est très timide, ce n'est pas simple. Mais quand l'idole en question demande carrément de l'aide audit Koyama, les choses se compliquent. Pairing : KoyAiba


- Allez Keii, enfile ce costume, ça ne va pas te tuer…

L'interpellé soupira et observa d'un air désespéré le costume que son ami Yuya lui avait prévu.

- Tesshi… tu sais que les costumes d'Halloween sont censés faire peur ?

- Bah oui.

- Alors tu m'explique en quoi ça, ça fait peur ? C'est ridicule, oui, mais ça ne fait pas peur.

- Mou, Keii t'es pas marrant… Allez, ça te coûte quoi ?

- Tesshi…

- Keii, il va y avoir des dizaines de vampires, sorciers, squelettes, zombie, fantômes etc. Bref que des trucs lambda, vus et revus. Au moins toi, tu passeras pas inaperçu.

- Je serais même un peu trop voyant, tu ne crois pas ?

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Enfin le costume en question était toujours moins voyant que la splendide mariée zombie que représentait son ami, mais pour lui-même qui aimait la discrétion, porter ce qui sera certainement l'unique costume de citrouille de tout le campus, donc être voyant, serait une torture, même si, comme tout le monde, il serait masqué.

- Bon, très bien… capitula-t-il devant la bouille suppliante de son camarade.

- De toute façon, t'avais pas d'idée de costume, je me trompe ?

- Non. Parce que je n'avais même pas l'intention d'aller à ce bal avant que tu débarque en braillant.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et observa son aîné comme s'il était un alien ou du moins, comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de la terre.

- Tu louperais le bal d'Halloween ?! Mais Keii, pourquoi ? Tout le monde aime Halloween, c'est marrant. Nan ?

- Ce n'est pas Halloween le problème, Tesshi…

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Le bal. Je ne sais pas danser.

Un éclat de rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

- Mais t'es pas obligé de danser, baka.

- Hum…

Un petit soupir accueillit cette onomatopée laconique.

- Keiiiiiii… par pitié, fais pas cette tête de condamné à mort, on te demande juste de t'amuser, de boire un coup, de manger… Bref de décrocher de tes bouquins pour changer un peu. Et met des lentilles à la place de tes lunettes, sinon avec le masque, tu vas te blesser.

- Tu sais bien que les mondanités, c'est pas mon truc… protesta encore faiblement Koyama.

- Tu veux que Ryo, Pi et Jin se moquent encore de toi et te traitent d'intello coincé ?

- Mais non, mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Maintenant, tu mets ce costume, sinon j'appelle Shige en renfort.

Kato Shigeaki, le plus grand fêtard du campus, avait un caractère fort, qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'intimidant bien qu'il soit le kohai de Koyama. Et du coup, étant donné leurs caractères totalement opposés, moins Keiichiro était en contact avec lui, mieux il se portait.

- Non non ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de reprendre plus doucement. C'est bon, tu as gagné, je m'habille.

Laissant Yuya la mariée zombie triompher en sautillant comme un kangourou, il se dirige vers la salle de bain, enfile un collant vert feuille, puis un t-shirt noir dont les manches oranges étaient en forme de mini citrouille et un short bouffant orange style citrouille, retenu par une large ceinture du même vert que les collants. Sans oublier un petit chapeau jack-o-lantern.

- Je suis totalement ridicule… murmura-t-il, désespéré, en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de la vasque. Cette soirée va être un véritable cauchemar…

Mais le ridicule de la tenue ne sembla pas être remarqué par son jeune ami, qui se mit à piailler de joie, sans sembler se rendre compte non plus, que son aîné n'avait qu'une envie : rester dans sa chambre.

- Allez on y va ! s'écria-t-il, avant de pousser Keiichiro dans le dos pour le faire sortir, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. On est déjà en retard, Keii, hayaku !

Le campus n'étant distant que de quelques centaines de mètres du gymnase, l'improbable duo pénétra dans le bâtiment alors que la fête battait déjà son plein, mais leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, loin de là. La musique baissa et la foule d'étudiants qui dansaient se fendit comme une mer, leur laissant toute la place pour avancer.

Sentir tous ces regards embarrassait tellement le pauvre Koyama, qu'il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Et sa gêne ne connut plus de limite lorsqu'un sifflement moqueur retentit derrière lui.

- Ah ouais… Quand même… fit la voix railleuse de Yamashita, costumé en vampire. T'essaye de gagner le concours du déguisement le plus naze ?

- Oi, il est pas naze ! protesta alors Tegoshi pour défendre autant son ami que sa création, puisqu'il avait fabriqué de ses mains les deux costumes.

- Ah si alors, complètement ridicule, appuya Nishikido dont le costume de squelette, phosphorescent, luisait dans la pénombre régnant dans le gymnase. J'ai jamais vu un déguisement aussi merdique.

- Totalement pourave, acquiesça Akanishi, le troisième membre du trio infernal.

Tous trois s'approchèrent du pauvre Koyama qui, malgré sa taille, s'était tassé comme pour ne plus donner de prises aux moqueries et s'apprêtaient à s'en prendre à lui physiquement, quand une voix retentit. Une voix calme et douce qui fit se retourner tout le monde et provoqua un assourdissant concert de cris féminins.

- Laissez-le tranquille.

Toutes les filles de la pièce se pressèrent près du nouvel arrivant, avant de s'écarter pour la seconde fois, livrant passage à l'idole du lycée, l'adorable et adoré Aiba Masaki. Ce dernier franchit en quelques secondes la distance le séparant de la tête de turc et se plaça devant lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à l'infortuné Keiichiro. Tu n'as rien ?

Brusquement intimidé, l'interpellé secoua la tête sans rien dire. Dans le campus, lui n'était personne et, à ses yeux, c'était très bien comme ça. Mais il avait toujours admiré de loin son beau et intelligent sempai. Depuis sa première année. Depuis la première heure en fait. Quand, nerveux à l'idée d'entrer au lycée, il avait trébuché sur le seuil de ce même gymnase en se rendant à la cérémonie d'entrée. Il se serait retrouvé le nez par terre, si Aiba, présent à l'entrée, ne l'avait pas rattrapé. A ce moment, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Koyama avait instantanément compris que ce serait toujours lui et personne d'autre. Mais, trop timide et maladroit, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait. Et puis le temps avait passé, la popularité de l'aîné avait grandi de façon exponentielle et Keiichiro s'était encore moins senti la légitimité de se déclarer. C'était donc la seconde fois que Masaki, comme il l'appelait dans le secret de son cœur, lui venait en aide. Même si ce soir, à cause ou grâce au masque, il ignorait que c'était lui.

- Vous trouvez vraiment drôle de vous moquer de lui ? reprit Aiba en regardant le trio. C'est une soirée faite pour que tout le monde s'amuse. Enfin regardez-le, vous trouvez qu'il a l'air de s'amuser ? Je ne vous croyais pas capables de méchanceté gratuite. Je suis déçu.

Et qui décevait l'idole du lycée, perdait l'estime de tout le lycée. Personne ne s'en prenait physiquement au désavoué, mais plus personne ne lui parlait ni ne l'invitait. Il finissait reclus. Presque comme un pestiféré. Non pas que ça arrive souvent, car Aiba-kun était la personne la plus gentille, douce et compréhensive qui existe. Il avait toujours un mot aimable pour tout le monde et son sourire rivalisait avec les rayons du soleil. Du moins était-ce ainsi que le voyait Koyama.

- Ca va on lui a rien fais à ton protégé, sempai, protesta Yamashita.

- Ouais on l'a juste un peu chahuté, y' a pas mort d'homme non plus… grogna Nishikido.

- Et bien arrêtez. Vous voyez bien que le pauvre ne sait plus où se mettre.

Le pauvre en question n'osait même pas dire un mot, de crainte de se trahir, même s'il ne pensait pas que son aîné se souvenait de lui. Pourquoi l'idole du lycée se souviendrait-elle de l'obscur binoclard timide qu'il avait aidé si longtemps auparavant ?

- Keii, ça va ? demanda alors Tegoshi, que Keiichiro avait totalement oublié depuis l'arrivée de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

L'interpellation fit tiquer Aiba, qui se retourna pour considérer le garçon en costume de citrouille.

- Keii ? releva-t-il. Serais-tu par hasard Koyama Keiichiro ?

Plus que stupéfait, le concerné sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux sous son loup de velours noir, le cœur battant à toute allure.

- Que… Comment… balbutia le pauvre garçon qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater.

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné, faisant rougir le cadet.

- Voyons, comment pourrais-je ne pas connaître l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de l'école ? Tu es trop modeste, Koyama-kun. Tes exploits scolaires sont vantés par les professeurs, tu sais.

A ces mots, la rougeur, sur les joues de Keiichiro, s'accrut. Evidemment, des compliments venant de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout lui faisaient très plaisir, car cela prouvait que l'aîné s'intéressait au moins un peu à lui, même si c'était simplement sur le plan scolaire. Mais devant tout le monde, c'était extrêmement embarrassant.

- Je… merci… dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, avant de prendre la fuite par la porte restée ouverte.

Il n'entendit qu'à peine les cris de Yuya qui l'appelait et ne se retourna pas davantage lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Masaki prononçant son nom. Ses joues le cuisaient et son cœur battait encore comme s'il allait quitter sa poitrine lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa. Masaki connaissait son nom. Maintenant il pouvait mourir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Keiichiro sortit de sa chambre pour aller en cours, il eut l'impression désagréable que toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, sans exception, l'observaient et qu'elles murmuraient même sur son passage. Ce qui était très loin de lui plaire étant donné sa propension naturelle à passer inaperçu. Il rentra donc la tête dans les épaules autant que possible et fila très vite jusqu'à sa salle de classe, avant de s'y assoir en donnant l'impression de vouloir s'enfoncer dans sa chaise ou de devenir invisible. Il avait rêvé de son beau sempai toute la nuit, la scène qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir passant et repassant en boucle dans son esprit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et sursauta lorsque le raclement de pieds de chaise se fit entendre juste devant lui. Levant la tête, il vit le regard moqueur de Nishikido Ryo, assis à califourchon sur la chaise retournée, les bras croisés sur le haut du dossier.

- Alors, fillette, tu as été défendu par le beau sempai ? Hum ?

- Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul ? ajouta Akanishi Jin en les rejoignant.

- Je… Si mais… murmura le pauvre Koyama.

- Mais quoi, Koyama ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Hein ? reprit Ryo en le poussant un peu par les épaules.

- Bah alors, on te parle, répond, fit à son tour Jin en le poussant un peu plus fort.

- Répond on te dit, continua Ryo.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, souffla encore l'infortuné garçon. Laissez-moi tranquille…

- Parle plus fort, fillette, on t'entend pas.

A force d'être poussé, l'aîné de la classe finit par tomber à la renverse sur sa chaise et regarda ses tourmenteurs habituels avec frayeur. S'ils le frappaient, il n'aurait pas la force physique de leur résister.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Cette voix… Aiba-sempai… Oh non… Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois qu'ils se voient, lui-même se retrouve dans une situation où il était ridicule ?

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, souffla Jin à sa victime préférée, tandis que son comparse répondait à voix haute.

- Rien du tout, sempai. Koyama s'est cassé la figure et on lui proposait de l'aider. Ne, Koyama ? ajouta Nishikido en le regardant avec insistance et une menace latente dans les yeux.

- Koyama-kun ? C'est la vérité ? demanda Masaki en s'approchant.

- Hai… murmura l'interpellé sans oser le regarder alors qu'il lui mentait ouvertement.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Relève-toi alors, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

Plus qu'embarrassé, le plus jeune des deux l'attrapa cependant et, au moment où il referma ses doigts sur la peau de son aîné, ressentit une sorte de décharge électrique. Une fois debout, il leva timidement les yeux sur son sauveur attitré.

- Tu... venais pour quoi, sempai ? osa-t-il demander.

- He ? Ah oui, je venais voir le chef de classe, répondit Aiba.

- C'est moi, répondit Akanishi avec orgueil. Tu voulais quoi ?

Une sorte de déception passa dans le regard de l'aîné à cette réponse. Il aurait du s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un d'aussi timide et effacé que Koyama n'occupe pas cette importante fonction.

- Alors viens, il faut que je te parle.

- Ok.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent et Nishikido se désintéressa immédiatement de lui. En quelques secondes, ce fut comme si Keiichiro n'existait plus. Ce qu'il trouva étrange car il était toujours le premier à le persécuter. Toutefois il ne s'appesantit pas sur cette constatation et ouvrit l'un de ses livres de cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, comme à son habitude, Koyama monta directement sur le toit. C'était le seul endroit où il était à l'abri de ses tourmenteurs. Là il pouvait manger en paix et lire. Mais ce jour là, lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'accès, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa place occupée. Et son cœur manqua un battement, avant de s'emballer quand il se rendit compte de l'identité du squatteur.

- Aiba-sempai... murmura-t-il en relâchant la poignée, ses joues s'empourprant instantanément.

Le bruit, pourtant léger, attira l'attention de l'aîné, qui tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Koyama-kun ! Je t'attendais, viens !

Le souffle presque coupé par cette phrase pourtant anodine, le plus jeune s'approcha lentement, incapable de penser, de réfléchir à la raison que Masaki pouvait bien avoir de l'attendre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle, remarqua ce dernier.

- Si... Je vais bien, souffla Keiichiro qui se sentait plus mort que vif sous le beau regard de son non moins beau sempai.

- Alors viens t'assoir, sourit celui-ci en tapotant le muret en béton à coté de lui.

Se rendait-il compte de l'état dans lequel le moindre sourire, le moindre regard, mettait son interlocuteur ? Non, probablement pas. Car Aiba Masaki était du genre à ne pas remarquer ce genre de chose. Il avait déjà entendu ses amis Sakurai, Matsumoto, Ohno et Ninomiya dire qu'il était étourdi et n'avait aucun sens de l'observation. Partant de là, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il note l'agitation qui s'emparait de son cadet dès que ce dernier posait les yeux sur lui.

Sur des charbons ardents, Koyama prit donc place près de lui, assis sur l'extrême bord du muret, comme prêt à prendre la fuite à la moindre occasion. Mais cela non plus, Aiba ne le remarqua pas.

- Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi vous m'attendiez ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La stupeur fit relever la tête de Keiichiro.

- M... Mon aide ? balbutia-t-il.

- Tu es l'élève le plus intelligent de l'école. Et je n'ai pas obtenu de très bons résultats à mon dernier examen d'Histoire. Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à réviser pour le rattrapage.

Cette fois, la stupeur suffoqua Koyama et il chercha son souffle.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? insista Masaki.

L'aider... Ca voulait dire eux deux seuls pendant un moment sur plusieurs jours... Il n'aurait probablement plus jamais une si belle occasion de se retrouver avec lui s'il n'en profitait pas. Mais oserait-il profiter de ces moments privilégiés avec l'élu de son cour pour se déclarer ?

- Hai... souffla-t-il.

- Super ! s'exclama alors Aiba dans un sourire à faire pâlir les rayons du soleil. Alors disons... ici après les cours ? Je sais que c'est ton refuge du midi, mais je pense que c'est le seul endroit de l'école où on ne sera pas dérangés.

- Comment... vous le savez ?

- J'ai demandé à tes camarades. Mais ne me vouvoie pas, ne. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi et niveau intelligence, tu m'es largement supérieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas bête ! se récria alors Koyama, élevant brusquement la voix contrairement à son habitude.

- C'est gentil de le dire, rit l'aîné. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tous les professeurs partagent ton opinion. Enfin, merci de m'aider. Koyama-sensei, ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir posé la main sur l'épaule de son cadet, mettant une nouvelle fois celui-ci dans tous ses états.

Evidemment, il fut incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée de son repas et retourna en cours, l'esprit uniquement occupé de son aîné, ce qui le rendit totalement inattentif. Chose absolument impossible en temps normal, mais heureusement, personne ne sembla se rendre compte de rien.

Mais lorsque le dernier cours prit fin, il resta si immobile sur sa chaise, que même Akanishi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bah alors, fillette, tu te casses pas ? T'as l'intention d'habiter là ou quoi ?

Sa victime ne réagissant pas, il lui donna une tape sur le crane.

- Oi, j'te cause !

Le coup ramena Koyama à la réalité.

- He ? fit-il.

Son bourreau le regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pffffff, cinglé" et quitta la pièce, laissant Keiichiro seul avec ses doutes. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Les bons élèves ne manquaient pas, dans ce lycée. Il n'était pas le seul, alors Masaki trouverait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Lui n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour se trouver près de lui aussi longtemps. Fort de cette décision, il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle dans l'intention de retourner à sa chambre. Mais sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta. Il avait l'impression qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose d'important. Se retournant, il leva la tête vers le toit où Aiba devait l'attendre, juste au moment où, des nuages noirs massés dans le ciel, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Un rideau de pluie s'abattit alors et il se mit à courir comme un fou pour retourner dans le bâtiment. Trempé, les lunettes pleines d'eau et de buée, il traversa les couloirs comme un ouragan, bousculant d'autres élèves sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, pour parvenir à l'escalier menant au toit et poussa la porte avec une vigueur inhabituelle, avant de s'immobiliser. Il était là. Sous la pluie. Malgré le déluge, il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où ils avaient rendez-vous.

- Koyama-kun... Tu es quand même venu, sourit-il, mettant des papillons dans le ventre du concerné.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis à l'abri ? demanda Keiichiro.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je t'avais posé un lapin.

Touché par l'attention, le plus jeune ne sut pas quoi répondre mais, après quelques secondes d'un silence seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le sol, finit par dire :

- Rentrons ou on va tomber malades.

- Hai.

Tous deux se mirent à courir vers le bâtiment et y arrivèrent aussi essoufflés que ruisselants, les cheveux dans les yeux.

- Alors on va où pour travailler ? demanda Masaki en rabattant sa tignasse vers l'arrière.

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de Keiichiro.

- Tu veux travailler alors que tu es complètement trempé ?

- Tu as raison. Alors viens travailler dans ma chambre.

- D... Dans ta chambre ?

La proposition fit virer le pauvre Koyama au cramoisi, mais là en encore, le plus âgé ne parut rien remarquer.

- Oui. Comme ça je pourrais me changer et on aura tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler.

Sa chambre. Le lieu le plus intime qui soit. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Keiichiro n'aurait imaginé pouvoir y entrer un jour. Et voilà que ce jour était venu. Il avait failli ne pas venir alors que Masaki l'attendait sous la pluie, alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de l'accompagner, quelle que soit sa gêne.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

- Super, alors on y va.

En tant que dernière année, la chambre d'Aiba se trouvait dans le bâtiment le plus proche du lycée, relié par une passerelle au bâtiment principal, alors que ceux des élèves plus jeunes étaient plus éloignés. C'était donc la première fois que le cadet pénétrait dans ce lieu qu'il imaginait grandiose. Il ne put donc s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était exactement semblable à celui où lui-même habitait. Ils traversèrent un même hall aux piliers de béton peints en blanc et au sol de tomettes rouges, jusqu'à un ascenseur puis, arrivés au troisième étage, filèrent le long d'un identique couloir aux murs gris clair dont le sol était recouvert de linoléum beige, jusqu'à la dernière porte sur la gauche.

- Je te préviens, c'est pas super rangé, mais bon, c'est pas très grave, lui dit l'aîné.

Il ouvrit la porte et Keiichiro réprima un sourire. Effectivement, ce n'était pas "très rangé", c'était carrément le bazar : la longue planche horizontale qui servait de bureau devant la baie vitrée, était jonchée de bric à brac divers, de livres, feuilles, classeurs et autres. Sur le lit, entièrement poussé contre une décoration bambou en feutrine accrochée au mur, la couette verte était ouverte, tombait à moitié sur le sol en linoléum blanc et l'espace découvert était plein de vêtements dépliés. Dans la toute petite cuisine, la vaisselle sale encombrait le minuscule évier et, juste à côté, des assiettes et couverts, supposément propres, attendaient d'être rangés. Et encore, il ne voyait pas la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Aiba en le regardant. Ah je sais, tu devais m'imaginer plus organisé, ne. Maaah… Désolé de te décevoir.

- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est bien de voir que tu as au moins une faille, répondit doucement Koyama, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de rougir comme une tomate.

- Au moins une ? releva l'aîné, avant d'éclater de rire. Tu es gentil, mais des failles, je n'ai que ça. Bon, assieds-toi où tu peux, je vais me changer. Et te ramener des vêtements aussi.

La fin de sa phrase stupéfia le plus jeune.

- Heeeeee ?!

- Bah oui, toi aussi tu es trempé et je ne t'ai pas laissé rentrer te changer, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire. En plus, on fait quasiment le même gabarit, alors mes affaires t'iront très bien.

Il lui sourit, puis disparut dans la fameuse salle de bain, invisible d'où il était.

Mon dieu… D'abord sa chambre, ensuite ses vêtements… Ses vêtements… Les mettre, c'était comme avoir une étreinte indirecte. Est-ce qu'il oserait ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Masaki revenait vêtu d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt, les cheveux ébouriffés par le passage d'une serviette et le cœur de Keiichiro manqua un nouveau battement.

- Tiens, met ça, lui dit le plus âgé en lui tendant sensiblement la même tenue.

- Je... d'accord, acquiesça le plus jeune en s'emparant des vêtements, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'en refermer la porte, le cœur battant. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était que des vêtements. De simples morceaux de tissu. Qui avaient touché sa peau. Non non, stop. Ils étaient là pour travailler, rien de plus.

Après avoir ôté ses lunettes pleines d'eau, il retira rapidement ses propres affaires, les essora dans la douche, se sécha avec une serviette en tentant d'empêcher son imagination de faire des siennes, puis enfila le jean et le t-shirt secs. Il sortit ensuite, ses lunettes à la main.

- Ne, tu aurais du produit à vitre pour mes lunettes ? demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître naturel alors qu'il était nerveux.

Occupé à faire de la place sur le lit, Aiba se retourna, des affaires plein les bras et écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh ! Sans lunettes, ça te va très bien, dit-il sans sembler se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. Tu es encore plus beau. Tu devrais penser aux lentilles de contact.

Koyama manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive et vira au cramoisi.

- Tu... me trouve beau ?

- Très, sourit Masaki tout à fait naturellement.

- Assez pour sortir avec moi ?

Sa propre question stupéfia Keiichiro. Que venait-il de demander ?! Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu lui échapper ?!

- He ?

- Non rien, oublie, souffla le cadet en se dépêchant de remettre ses lunettes comme une protection contre sa propre audace.

- Non attends, lui dit alors Aiba en lui prenant ses lunettes. Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Mais, mort de honte, Koyama secoua la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Keiichiro, regarde-moi et répète ce que tu as dis, insista l'aîné.

- Je... Je... balbutia le concerné, au comble de l'embarras, tant à cause de sa question, que de l'utilisation soudaine de son prénom.

- Si tu veux une réponse à une question, il faut la poser correctement, tu sais.

Levant les yeux, le cadet croisa le magnifique regard de son aîné et y sombra. Pour ce regard et ce sourire, il était prêt à tout. Au point de se jeter à l'eau et de soulager enfin son cœur.

- Est ce que tu veux... sortir avec moi ? Je t'aime depuis que tu m'as empêché de tomber le jour de la cérémonie d'entrée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, bien que gêné, le cadet ne détourna pas le regard et soutint celui de son aîné, le cœur battant comme s'il allait quitter sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, même pas sa date de naissance, alors savoir s'il préférait les filles ou les garçons... Il était complètement fou. Masaki allait l'envoyer bouler et il aurait totalement raison.

- Tu vois que tu as du courage quand tu veux. Assez pour me dire ça en tout cas.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ni de dégoût dans sa voix ni, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger sans ses lunettes, sur son beau visage. Pourquoi n'était-il pas fâché qu'il l'ait supposé gay ?

La main libre d'Aiba vint se poser doucement sur la joue de son cadet, tandis qu'il lui souriait avec gentillesse et... autre chose que, malgré toute son intelligence, Keiichiro ne parvint pas à définir.

- Et depuis tout ce temps, tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi avoir gardé ça pour toi ?

Déstabilisé autant par la question que par le contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Koyama baissa de nouveau les yeux.

- J'avais peur...

- De moi ?

- Non...

- De quoi alors ?

- De... ta réaction.

- Et est ce que je t'ai mangé ?

- ... Non... répondit de nouveau le cadet qui se sentait parfaitement stupide. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question non plus alors...

Alors, à sa grande surprise, Masaki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et léger.

- Est ce que ça répond à ta question ? dit-il ensuite en lui souriant tendrement.

- C'est... Je... bafouilla de nouveau Koyama. Mais tu... ne m'aime pas... ne ? Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi pour le moment. Mais je pense que je t'aime bien, alors c'est un bon début tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu... aime les garçons ?

- J'aime les deux. Je sortais avec une fille avant.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Koyama fit mine de prendre son sac... puis s'immobilisa. La réalité venait de lui apparaître.

- Tu viens d'accepter de sortir avec moi ?!

Son temps de réaction fit rire le plus âgé, sans méchanceté.

- Tu es encore plus à coté de la plaque que Satoshi, s'amusa-t-il. Oui, Keiichiro, j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi.

A ces mots, un immense sourire heureux fleurit sur les lèvres du cadet.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment beau. Mais il faudrait que tu le montre plus.

- He ?

- Il est temps que la chrysalide devienne un magnifique papillon.

- Je ne te suis pas...

- Je n'en suis pas étonné. Tu es si acharné de travail, que tu ne vois pas le reste. Commence déjà par arrêter de te tasser comme si tu voulais disparaître. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, redresse-toi. Ensuite, tu devrais mettre des lentilles, on verrait bien tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques alors montre-les.

L'avalanche de compliments porta la confusion de Keiichiro à son comble.

- Autre chose. Pourquoi tu murmure quand tu parle ? Tu as honte de ta voix ?

- N... Non... C'est pour qu'on ne fasse pas attention à moi...

- C'était plutôt raté hier soir avec ton drôle de costume d'Halloween.

- Je ne voulais pas le mettre... C'est Tesshi, enfin mon ami Tegoshi Yuya qui m'a forcé. Et comme il l'avait fait lui-même, je n'ai pas osé lui dire non...

- Ah ! Voilà tu as mis le doigt dessus.

- He ?

- Tu n'ose pas. Tu n'ose rien, tu reste dans ta zone de confort sans jamais rien tenter. Et tu ne sais pas dire non, alors tu te retrouve dans des situations impossibles.

Pouvant difficilement dire le contraire, Koyama ne protesta pas, mais une question lui traversa soudain l'esprit :

- Comment tu sais tant de choses sur moi, sem… Masaki ?

- J'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre, Keii. Et puis... je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu voulais dire non à Tegoshi quand il t'as donné le costume. Que tu voulais salement rembarrer le trio d'imbéciles qui te malmenait hier soir et ce matin. Que tu leur mettrais bien ton poing dans la figure au besoin. Que tu aurais voulu m'engueuler tout à l'heure parce que je suis resté à t'attendre sous la pluie. C'est ce Keiichiro-là que je voudrais connaître, que je voudrais apprendre à aimer. Le Keiichiro qui vit vraiment au lieu de simplement survivre comme une ombre dans le monde des vivants.

Stupéfait par ses paroles, le concerné se mit pourtant à les méditer. Vivait-il vraiment comme une ombre, sans vivre vraiment ? Avait-il réellement envie de faire toutes ces choses que Masaki avait citées ? Oui. Il aurait voulu dire à son ami que le costume qu'il avait créé pour lui était ridicule et qu'il refusait de le porter. A ses tourmenteurs, il aurait voulu crier "quel manque vous essayez de combler en me prenant pour cible ?! Foutez-moi la paix bande de taches !" ou quelque chose d'approchant. Et à lui... A lui effectivement il aurait voulu dire qu'il était inconscient de rester sous la pluie pour attendre un quasi inconnu et qu'il allait attraper une pneumonie. Tous ces mots non prononcés demeuraient en lui comme une gangrène qui finirait par le ronger de l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque pour de bon. Ou explose.

- C'est vrai... admit-il. Tu as raison, j'aurais voulu faire toutes ces choses.

- Alors fais-les. Arrête de faire l'autruche. Affirme-toi. Je ne te dis pas de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, juste de laisser vivre le vrai toi. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Je t'aiderais.

- Je vais essayer...

- Non. Fais-le. Ou ne le fais pas. Mais il n'y a pas d'essai.

- He ?

Devant l'air interloqué de son désormais petit ami, Aiba s'expliqua.

- C'est dans Star Wars. J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, dit-il en riant. Mais si tu dis que tu vas essayer, c'est que tu n'es pas totalement convaincu que les choses doivent changer.

- Et bien... c'est difficile...

- Je n'ai pas dis que ce serait simple, Keii. Il va te falloir faire un gros travail sur toi-même. Alors quand tu sens que tu vas flancher et que je ne suis pas dans les environs, je voudrais que tu te répète un mantra.

- Quel mantra ? demanda le concerné, étonné.

- "Je suis plus intelligent qu'eux, je n'ai pas de raison de faire l'autruche".

- Heeeeee ?! Mais je ne vais pas me dire ça, ça fait super orgueilleux !

- Regarde, tu t'es exclamé là ! A voix haute, pas en murmurant ! Il faut continuer comme ça, tu peux le faire !

Il rayonnait tellement de confiance, de certitude... qu'un peu de ces sentiments s'insinua en Koyama et qu'il se prit à s'imaginer aussi spontané que son petit ami.

- Allez, cette leçon est finie. A toi de faire le professeur. A la base c'est pour ça qu'on est venus.

- He ? Tu veux dire que tu veux vraiment réviser ?

La surprise, dans la voix du plus jeune, était si évidente, qu'une fois encore, le rire de Masaki résonna dans la pièce.

- Ben oui. Tu pensais que c'était un prétexte pour me retrouver seul avec toi ?

- J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Ca aurait pu. Et le fait que je t'ai attendu sous la pluie aide à la confusion. Mais non, j'ai vraiment fais un score minable au dernier test et j'ai besoin de toi pour remonter ma moyenne.

- D'accord, accepta immédiatement Keiichiro car il pouvait ainsi conjuguer deux de ses trois passions : les études et son Masaki adoré (la troisième étant le piano).

- Mais avant...

Sans rien ajouter, l'aîné passa une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, appuyant davantage le baiser que la première fois qui avait été un simple contact identique à un effleurement.

L'occasion de mettre sa volonté à l'épreuve se présenta dès le lendemain car, dès qu'il mit un pied dans la classe, la tête haute contrairement à son habitude, ses éternels tourmenteurs fondirent sur lui comme des vautours sur une charogne.

- Oh mais la fillette regarde pas par terre ce matin, dit Nishikido.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, fillette ? ajouta Akanishi.

- Et si vous me fichiez la paix ? rétorqua Keiichiro contrairement à son habitude.

- Ooooooh mais la fillette a de la répartie aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai marre que vous me preniez comme tête de turc, laissez-moi tranquille.

- Tu entends ça, Jin, la fillette en a "marre".

- Ouais j'ai trop peur.

- Bah alors fillette, tu…

- J'ai un nom alors utilisez-le ou fermez vos gueules !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis l'aîné des deux regarda leur victime préférée d'un air mauvais :

- A qui tu pense parler là exactement… fillette ?

- Excuse-toi. Tout de suite.

- Non.

- Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal entendu.

- Je… J'ai dis… non… répéta Koyama d'un ton moins assuré.

- Et moi j'ai dis, excuse-toi tout de suite, continua Nishikido en l'empoignant par les cheveux. Allez dépêche-toi avant que je m'énerve.

Résister, c'était trop difficile. Ca faisait trop peur. Et s'il cédait cette fois ? Juste cette fois… Masaki n'en saurait rien et il essaierait le courage un autre jour…

- Je… suis…

Mais soudain, un cri fusa dans la pièce.

- Te laisse pas faire Koyama !

Suivi par d'autres.

- Allez Koyama !

- Bats-toi !

- Résiste !

- Te laisse plus faire !

Tournant la tête comme il pouvait, Keiichiro vit les élèves de la classe massés autour d'eux. C'était eux qui l'encourageaient, alors qu'ils avaient toujours ignoré les mauvais traitements dont il était l'objet jusqu'ici.

- Urusai ! cria alors Akanishi, qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Alors fillette, on attend. Demande pardon.

- Vous… pouvez attendre longtemps, murmura alors la victime plus si consentante.

- He ?

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf, le plus âgé de la classe avait attrapé son bras et, en un tour de main, s'était dégagé de sa prise, puis l'avait expédié au tapis, l'assommant à moitié dans le mouvement et provoquant des applaudissements enthousiastes des autres élèves.

Voyant ce qui était arrivé à son ami, Akanishi battit très vite en retraite vers le fond de la pièce, sans même venir en aide à Nishikido.

- Tu nous payeras ça, fillette, se contenta-t-il de menacer, de loin.

Mais Koyama ne l'entendit pas. Dans tous ses états d'avoir résisté et de s'être même défendu, il tremblait de tous ses membres et dut s'asseoir pour éviter de s'écrouler. Il aurait voulu que Masaki voit ce premier pas.

Il ignorait que son aîné n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Venu dire bonjour à son petit ami, il était simplement resté sur le seuil de la pièce en le voyant aux prises avec ses bourreaux, sans intervenir, car il fallait que son compagnon s'en sorte seul. Et pour une première, il avait particulièrement bien géré. Il y avait fort à parier qu'après ça, le trio d'imbéciles y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Bien sûr, il y avait encore du travail, mais Aiba était certain que ça viendrait. La chrysalide avait commencé à se fendre et, dans l'interstice, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir la couleur éclatante de l'aile du papillon.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Depuis sa toute première victoire contre ses tortionnaires, Keiichiro avait eu des hauts et des bas au niveau de la volonté, mais le reste s'était considérablement amélioré. A présent, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une pièce, on le voyait et l'entendait. Même les professeurs étaient stupéfaits de ce spectaculaire changement de comportement, qu'ils ignoraient devoir aux douces exhortations d'Aiba. Tous deux parlaient très souvent, que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors et ces conversations étaient d'une grande aide pour le cadet. Ca et la présence physique de son aîné qui, bien que du même gabarit que lui, le rassurait.

Le changement le plus notable, cependant, était que Koyama s'était sociabilisé. Il lui arrivait à présent régulièrement de discuter avec d'autres élèves et, à la grande surprise de Masaki, qui ne pensait pas qu'il en était déjà si loin, avait même accepté de rejoindre le club de judo, après que son président, mis au courant de son exploit, le lui ait demandé. Le papillon avait finalement sorti une aile et il était temps de l'en récompenser.

Le terme de "récompense" n'était pas trop fort, car Aiba avouait volontiers que Keiichiro n'était pas un petit ami envahissant, loin s'en fallait. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Etrangement, alors qu'il parvenait à présent à parler aux gens de façon normale, il redevenait aussi timide que maladroit dès qu'ils étaient ensemble et faisaient autre chose que parler. Il fallait donc qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes. Ou du moins, qu'il prenne son petit ami par les sentiments qu'il en était venu à éprouver pour lui au fil du temps.

Un soir qu'ils mangeaient dans la chambre de l'aîné, celui-ci se lança.

- Ne, Keii…

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Ne comprenant pas la question de son petit ami, le cadet leva la tête de son repas et le regarda.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ca fait six mois qu'on est ensemble et… non seulement on en est toujours au même point, mais je suis celui avec lequel tu es le moins naturel, alors que ça devrait être l'inverse. Alors je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec moi.

- Je… Mais rien du tout…

- Je ne te plais pas ? Tu ne me trouve pas assez attirant pour vouloir de moi de façon physique ?

- Je le dis parce que tu ne me laisse même pas te toucher… Keii… quand on s'aime, c'est normal de vouloir se le prouver aussi de cette façon-là. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre impatient, mais là, j'ai juste l'impression d'être… un bon copain que tu peux juste embrasser un bon copain que tu peux simplement embrasser quand tu veux.

Masaki avait tenté de lui donner un électrochoc, surtout avec sa dernière phrase, mais dans ce discours, une seule chose avait vraiment retenu l'attention de Keiichiro.

- Quand on s'aime ? Mais Masaki, tu ne…

- Si, Keii. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Amoureux de ta gentillesse, de ton amour, de ta bonté, de ton caractère, même de ton absence de volonté parfois… Je suis tombé amoureux de tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Je t'aime, Keii. Et je voudrais que tu me laisse enfin te le prouver.

Entendre de sa bouche ces mots si longtemps espérés qu'ils en étaient devenus oniriques, fit battre le cœur de Koyama comme un fou. Mais apparemment, son petit ami n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était resté distant tout ce temps. Lui pensait pourtant que c'était évident, mais visiblement, ça ne l'était pas.

- Voilà, tu as mis le doigt dessus, dit-il énigmatiquement en reprenant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit son compagnon des mois auparavant sur un autre sujet.

- He ?

Cette fois, ce fut à l'aîné de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu viens de trouver tout seul la raison de cette distance que j'avais mise entre nous.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, Keii…

- Comment aurais-je pu me donner à quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas, même s'il était officiellement mon petit ami ?

La lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit de l'aîné, dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'une réelle surprise, preuve que cette raison ne l'avait même pas effleuré une fois en vingt-quatre semaines.

- Dire que je suis responsable de cette situation… dit-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant que je sais que tu m'aime. Parce que tu m'aime réellement, ne Masaki ?

- Oui, Keii, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne jouerais jamais avec toi.

Un beau sourire apparut sur les lèvres du cadet, qui quitta sa chaise pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de son petit ami, avant de passer les bras autour de son cou en le regardant amoureusement… et de l'embrasser passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet langoureux qui les força bientôt à respirer par le nez, leurs souffles brûlants se déposant sur leurs lèvres fusionnées, rendant le baiser carrément torride. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Aiba fixa son cadet avec stupéfaction.

- Wow… Si j'avais su que tu étais capable de ça… je me serais déclaré avant…

- Comment ça ? Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? réagit immédiatement le plus jeune.

Comprenant qu'il venait de faire une belle boulette, Masaki répondit prudemment :

- … Un moment.

- … Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Keii, on est obligés de discuter de ça maintenant ?

- Oui, Masaki, on est obligés de discuter de ça maintenant. Je veux comprendre.

Bon, le point positif était que maintenant, son compagnon n'hésitait plus à dire quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Le point négatif était… qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait tu ses sentiments.

- La raison est qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

- Mouais… Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es déclaré juste pour… tu vois.

- He ?! Mais non enfin ! Keii, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même ! Je ne suis ni un obsédé, ni un pervers !

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

- Keii, mon cœur… c'est bien que tu arrive à t'exprimer maintenant et à dire ce qui te dérange, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes paranoïaque non plus, ne.

- Hum… acquiesça Koyama en se serrant contre lui.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis l'aîné redemanda doucement :

- Tu veux bien me laisser te montrer combien je t'aime ?

Soudain intimidé par ce qu'induisait cette question, le cadet se contenta de hocher la tête. Il aimait son Masaki de tout son être, mais il y avait cette appréhension, cette perpétuelle peur de l'inconnu, qui prenait un sens encore différent dans cette situation précise.

L'aîné, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de demander à son petit ami s'il était le premier car, au vu de ses réactions envers lui, il était évident qu'il l'était. Il serait donc doublement doux et attentif, afin que Keiichiro ne regrette jamais le cadeau sans prix qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir.

Il le fit donc lever de ses genoux et prit sa main pour l'amener vers le même lit une place qui se trouvait dans les chambres de tous les lycéens. Il le fit s'assoir, puis s'allonger et, se plaçant au dessus de lui, l'embrassa tendrement, encore et encore, en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots doux, afin de le tranquilliser. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre enfin, il glissa lentement la main sous le t-shirt de son compagnon et, pour la première fois, caressa la peau douce de son ventre, dessinant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Il remonta ensuite le long de son buste, jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il agaça.

Des soupirs avaient ponctué sa progression, qui se muèrent en un léger gémissement lorsque Koyama sentit les deux boutons de chair se dresser et durcir sous les doigts habiles du plus âgé.

Gêné par ses propres réactions, il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les sons, mais son partenaire ne le laissa pas faire.

- Ne te bride pas, mon cour. Si tu ressens du plaisir, c'est normal de l'extérioriser. Et je suis heureux de savoir que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

Rassuré, le plus jeune laissa donc son petit ami poursuivre, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire en lui retirant son haut, puis son pantalon, avant de l'admirer, détaillant la finesse de sa musculature, la minceur de sa taille...

- Tu es vraiment très beau, tu sais, Keii... J'avais raison de te dire de ne pas te cacher...

Rougir sous le compliment n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de s'attaquer à son tour au haut de son compagnon.

- Moi aussi je veux te voir...

L'aîné se laissa faire de bonne grâce, content que son petit ami ne reste pas totalement passif mais prenne une part active aux prémices de leurs ébats.

Lorsque Masaki se retrouva lui aussi en boxer et que Keiichiro l'eut observé autant qu'il le voulait, le plus âgé reprit le cours de son exploration du corps de son petit ami. Tirant à celui-ci de nombreuses autres plaintes de plaisir, qui s'accentuèrent lorsque sa main glissa sur son membre dressé à travers le tissu déjà humide du sous-vêtement, qu'il dégagea avant de caresser lentement, appréciant le souffle court du plus jeune.

- Masaki... gémit Koyama, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime, Keii... répondit l'aîné en écho, avant de se pencher pour le prendre en bouche.

A ce geste, le cadet émit un hoquet étranglé et glissa la main dans la chevelure de son partenaire, qui faisait d'enivrants passages sur lui. Et soudain, sans qu'il puisse prévenir son petit ami qu'elle arrivait, la jouissance le submergea comme une vague et il se libéra. Haletant et mort de honte, il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que s'excuser encore et encore.

- Keii, mon cœur, arrête. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

- Mais j'ai... Tu...

- Oui et ça ne me dérange pas, alors n'aie pas honte. Je suis heureux de te donner du plaisir. Est ce que tu veux continuer ?

De nouveau, le cadet hocha la tête et Aiba reprit ses caresses, qui ne tardèrent pas à déclencher une avalanche de gémissements tous plus excitants les uns que les autres.

- Masaki... onegai... finit par prier Keiichiro, indiquant à son partenaire qu'il était assez excité pour continuer.

Ne voulant pas trop l'effrayer pour sa première fois, l'aîné tendit le bras, attrapa un petit flacon dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, avant d'enduire copieusement ses doigts de son contenu.

Sachant très bien pourquoi, le cadet se crispa légèrement, s'attendant à de la douleur. Pourtant, lorsque son petit ami glissa en lui un doigt, puis deux et trois, il ne ressentit rien d'autre que de l'inconfort, ce dont même le plus expérimenté s'étonna.

- Tu n'as pas mal, mon cœur ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable...

Comprenant le message à demi mots et bien qu'il ne saisisse pas comment il pouvait ne pas avoir mal, Masaki acquiesça à son tour, retira son boxer et regarda son partenaire pour avoir son feu vert. Ne voyant rien d'autre dans les yeux de Koyama, que du désir et de l'attente, l'aîné n'hésita pas plus longtemps et entra en lui le plus délicatement possible pour éviter de le blesser. Mais le plus jeune, dont c'était pourtant la première fois, continua à surprendre son aîné, car ce qui passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion, ne fut pas un cri de douleur, mais bien d'un indicible plaisir et lui-même eut bien du mal à se retenir, tellement il était à l'étroit dans son corps magnifique. Et sentir brusquement Keiichiro remuer le bassin contre le sien ne l'aidait pas.

- Attends, ne bouge pas, lui dit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Mais j'ai envie...

- Moi aussi, Keii... Mais tout sera très vite terminé si tu ne me laisse pas me calmer d'abord. Tu es vraiment trés... réceptif.

Ne sachant si cette constatation constituait un point négatif ou positif, le cadet se contenta de se tenir le plus tranquille possible, mais sentir son aîné immobile en lui était une véritable torture pour ses sens échauffés.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité au plus jeune, Masaki se mit enfin à bouger. D'abord avec de petits mouvements lents, comme s'il testait les réactions de son partenaire, puis, l'entendant gémir doucement, il accéléra progressivement la vitesse de ses coups de bassin.

- Han Masaki… fit Keiichiro en s'accrochant à ses épaules pour mieux ressentir.

Il y avait tellement de sensations diverses, ces passages en lui étaient si bon, que le plus jeune se demandait d'ailleurs comment ne pas mourir de plaisir. Et du reste, ne sachant pas comment se retenir, il se libéra peu de temps après, dans un long râle rauque, puis retomba, en sueur et haletant, Aiba rendant les armes aussitôt après, vaincu par le resserrement de la chair de son compagnon autour de lui.

- Wow… se contenta de dire le plus jeune.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça l'aîné.

Il ne demanda pas à son compagnon s'il avait aimé cette première expérience, car les plaintes qu'il avait poussées tout au long de leur étreinte donnaient une réponse évidente. Même si le mystère restait entier quant au fait qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur d'aucune sorte pendant les préliminaires ni pendant l'acte en lui-même.

- Keii, tu…

Mais la question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son petit ami, épuisé, s'endormait à moitié.

- C'est pas grave. Dors ne. Il est tard, dit-il en souriant tendrement, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mmmh… fit simplement Keiichiro, en se blottissant contre lui, s'endormant presque instantanément.

Un long moment, Masaki observa son beau visage paisible et il se demanda une fois de plus si cette absence de douleur n'était pas simplement une preuve qu'il n'était pas le premier. Ca n'avait pas réellement d'importance, mais si c'était le cas, il était tout à fait étrange que Keiichiro se montre si timide et maladroit dans leur relation. Enfin s'il excluait le baiser passionné qu'il lui avait donné.

- Tu m'aurais induit en erreur, mon cœur ? chuchota-t-il en sachant parfaitement que le concerné ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Soupirant, il s'allongea, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son petit ami. Il s'était volatilisé. Sans un mot, sans une note. Il devait y avoir une explication, il y en avait certainement une… Autre que celle qu'il avait à l'esprit pour le moment et qui ne plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant… abandonné après cette étreinte, il se sentait utilisé, trahi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'adorable Keiichiro ne soit qu'un acteur de talent ayant simplement joué les ingénus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre…

S'éjectant littéralement de la chambre, il courut jusqu'à celle de son petit ami et tambourina à la porte comme un forcené.

- KEII ! KEIICHIRO ! cria-t-il en se fichant pas mal de l'heure matinale.

Au bruit qu'il faisait, une porte voisine s'ouvrit sur un étudiant échevelé et endormi, qu'il reconnut comme Tegoshi Yuya, l'ami de son compagnon.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ce raffut, sempai ? Tu sais qu'il est seulement sept heures et qu'on est dimanche ? ronchonna-t-il.

- Tegoshi-kun, tu as vu Keii ?! le pressa-t-il.

- Non, pas depuis jeudi. Je crois même pas qu'il soit revenu à sa chambre à un moment donné. Je le croyais avec toi.

- Je… Merci, Tegoshi-kun, fit simplement Aiba avant de repartir en courant.

Arrivé devant l'école, il s'immobilisa sur l'herbe. Pourquoi courait-il ? Si réellement Koyama avait joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments, il ne devait pas souhaiter le revoir… Triste, il retourna à sa chambre… et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette élancée de Keiichiro. Mais…

Entendant du bruit, celui-ci se retourna et un sourire radieux fleurit sur ses lèvres en le voyant.

- Bonjour, Masaki. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé si tôt.

- Keii… Tu es revenu… dit-il en franchissant la distance qui les séparait pour venir l'enlacer étroitement..

La surprise se lut sur les traits du plus jeune.

- Mais… bien sûr que je suis revenu. Où serais-je allé ?

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise en préparant le petit déjeuner, alors je suis allé au combini. Mais mes courses ont prit plus longtemps que prévu et du coup tu t'es réveillé.

- So ka… souffla l'aîné, en le serrant davantage.

- Masaki ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- En ne te trouvant pas près de moi à mon réveil, je… j'ai cru que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que… tu m'avais abandonné…

La surprise et la tristesse s'affichèrent sur les traits de Koyama.

- Comment tu as pu penser une chose pareille ? dit-il doucement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je t'ai cherché dans tout le campus et je…

Il s'interrompit avant de prononcer des mots malheureux qui provoqueraient immanquablement une dispute et blesseraient son petit ami.

- Et tu… quoi ?

- Keii… je t'aime comme un fou. Si tu me quittais… Si tu me quittais, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Masaki… murmura Keiichiro, touché, en lui caressant les cheveux. Regarde-moi.

L'aîné s'exécuta et le plus jeune remarqua, bouleversé, que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il posa les mains sur ses joues et le regarda bien en face :

- Je n'ai… aucune intention de te quitter. Jamais. Je t'aime bien trop. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça.

Et pour sceller ce doux pacte, le cadet embrassa son aîné sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

Lorsque Masaki arriva au lycée, le lendemain après-midi de cette grosse frayeur et qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il entendit une sorte de clameur féminine monter du premier étage. Intrigué, il s'y rendit et, de loin, aperçut ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un troupeau de filles massées devant la porte et les fenêtres intérieures d'une salle de cours. A mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il entendit plus précisément ce qu'elles disaient et se demanda de qui elles parlaient.

- Il est trop beau, disait l'une.

- Tu crois que c'est un nouveau ? demandait l'autre.

- Tu as vu ses cheveux décolorés ? Tu crois que c'est un mauvais garçon ?

De plus en plus curieux, il s'approcha davantage et reconnut des filles de première, deuxième et même troisième année.

- Qui est ce que vous regardez comme ça au point de gêner le passage dans le couloir ? demanda-t-il.

Celle à qui il venait de poser la question se retourna et, en le reconnaissant, parut confuse.

- Gomen, sempai, mais dans cette classe, il y a un garçon qui...

- J'avais cru comprendre à vos exclamations à toutes. Mais vous vous rendez compte de la réaction des professeurs s'ils vous entendaient. Ca ne fait pas très sérieux.

La réprimande de l'idole du lycée fut suivie d'effet : une par une, les groupies s'éloignèrent à regret et non sans s'être retournées plusieurs fois.

Le passage à présent libre, l'aîné entra dans la pièce et parcourut des yeux les élèves, cherchant à découvrir qui avait créé toute cette agitation. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps, car le responsable involontaire, installé au premier rang, ne cherchait pas à se cacher.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Est ce que tu sais que...

Il s'interrompit, car le garçon qui lisait une feuille de notes venait de lever les yeux sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Ke...Koyama-kun ?! s'exclama Aiba, stupéfait, en reconnaissant son petit ami.

- Bonjour sempai, répondit celui-ci dans un sourire éblouissant.

- Je... peux te parler avant le début des cours ?

- Hai.

Le plus âgé entraina donc son cadet à l'écart et le détailla. Il avait teint ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant d'une chaude et douce couleur auburn. Manifestement, il avait aussi troqué ses grosses lunettes de myope contre des lentilles, ce qui magnifiait ses yeux. Il semblait aussi s'être davantage redressé, ce qui prouvait enfin qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Bref... il était totalement méconnaissable.

- Keii, tu...

- Je te plais comme ça ?

- Tu es superbe... Mais tu... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'un jour, la chrysalide doit devenir papillon. Alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps que ce jour vienne.

Sous le choc que de telles paroles viennent enfin de lui après six mois d'efforts dans ce sens, Masaki ne sut pas quoi répondre. Silence que son petit ami interpréta mal.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire ? J'en ai trop fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, sa belle assurance envolée.

- Non non, pas du tout. Tu es parfait, calmes-toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Laisse-moi me remettre du choc, ne, répondit Aiba en lui caressant la joue. Hier soir j'ai laissé mon timide et maladroit Keiichiro et cet après-midi, je découvre un nouveau Keiichiro, assuré, visible, magnifique et qui crée une émeute comme un chanteur de j-pop. C'est pas rien.

- Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute, mon cœur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à supporter ce genre de scène tous les jours...

- Ce genre de scène ?

- La meute de filles autour de toi.

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits enfin révélés du cadet, alors qu'il comprenait ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de son petit ami.

- Tu es... jaloux ?

- ... Oui... admit Masaki de mauvaise grâce.

- Jaloux de filles ?

- Hum...

- Oh c'est trop mignon. Je t'aime, Masaki.

- Moi aussi, Keii. Mais maintenant que je la connais, ne change plus, ne.

- Que tu connais quoi ? demanda le cadet sans comprendre.

- La couleur des ailes du papillon, répondit Aiba en souriant, avant de l'embrasser.

Ce fut ce moment de tendresse que choisit le trio infernal pour arriver dans le refuge du couple.

- Merde, on dirait qu'on dérange les gars, dit Yamashita à ses deux compères.

- T'as fini par choisir quelqu'un, sempai ? demanda Akanishi.

- T'as pas choisi un moche en plus. Y'a du matos, ajouta Nishikido.

Masaki s'apprêtait à leur dire à qui ils avaient affaire, mais d'un regard, Koyama lui fit comprendre de ne pas le faire. Le pétillement dans ses belles prunelles chocolat lui montrait que la situation amusait énormément l'ancienne victime. D'un coup d'œil, Aiba lui fit comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message et ne révélerait pas son identité à ses ex tourmenteurs. La phrase qui passa donc ses lèvres n'avait donc plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait dire au départ.

- Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Hé mais ce serait pas ce fameux mec dont toutes les nanas parlent depuis tout à l'heure ? J'en ai entendu je sais pas combien dire des tas de trucs niais.

- Ah peut-être, éluda l'aîné. Je ne fais pas attention aux bruits de couloir.

- C'est plus qu'un bruit de couloir là. Hé mec, tu viens d'être transféré ? demanda Yamashita en s'adressant directement à l'inconnu qu'il connaissait en fait très bien.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Keiichiro de sa nouvelle voix assurée.

Plus jeune, Yamashita n'était pas dans leur classe. Il n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres. La reconnaissant instantanément, Akanishi et Nishikido écarquillèrent démesurément les yeux.

- Koyama ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, totalement incrédules.

- Lui-même, confirma Keiichiro en les regardant bien en face.

- Putain de merde... jura Nishikido, halluciné.

- Pourquoi ?! questionna Akanishi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! demanda Yamashita.

- Disons que la chrysalide est devenue papillon, répondit leur aîné en échangeant un regard complice avec son petit ami.

- He ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pour ça il faudrait que vous soyez équipés d'un cerveau, répliqua Koyama. Viens Masaki, on y va.

Sur ces mots, il prit la main de son compagnon et tous deux traversèrent le couloir en sens inverse, suscitant de nombreuses exclamations admiratives.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon beau papillon, souffla Masaki avant de finalement le laisser devant la porte de sa classe.

Le papillon aux ailes éclatantes avait bel et bien pris son envol.

21


End file.
